Consejos para una confesión
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Un loco crossover Kataang Pokeshipping xD: Aang y Katara, por causas desconocidas (?) Terminan siendo consejeros sentimentales de nada más y nada menos que de Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower, ya que Misty busca declarársele a Ash y pide la ayuda de Aang y Katara ayuda a Ash para que este acepte sus sentimientos por Misty ¿Cómo terminará esta loca historia?


Hola! Como el 14 me la pasé casi sola (Porque estuve con amigos :3 ) me puse a escribir esta locura, he visto imágenes donde mezclan ATLA con Pokémon pero jamás algo como esta locura (o al menos escrita xD) También me gustaría mencionar que me estaré colando en las escenas ahí de chismosas. Espero que no menosprecien esta historia que, aunque parece absurda me esforcé mucho por hacerla.

¿Alguna han intentado cruzar a dos de sus OTPs aunque sean de diferentes series? Pues yo lo intenté y aquí el resultado. Sin más qué decir

Disfrútenlo!

_**DISCLAIMER**__: "Avatar: The Last Airbender" y "Pokemon" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

**_Consejos para una confesión_**

**_Autora_**_: Valeria Grayson_

* * *

–¿Ahora qué quieres Val? –dijo una enfadada Katara

–¿Cómo que quiero? ¡Los necesito! ¡Por favor! –rogó la inofensiva joven escritora de casi 17 años de edad (o sea yo)

–Val, has escrito cosas locas sobre todos nosotros, incluso sobre nuestro futuros hijos ¿No tienes ya suficiente, eh? –dijo Aang indignado.

–Escuchen, tienen que ayudarme con esto ¡La escuela me está matando y necesitaba relajarme luego de una semana pesada!

–Ajá –la maestra agua arqueó una ceja insinuante. –Siempre que nos necesitas son para otra de tus locuras…¿Qué quieres que hagamos esta vez? ¿Qué nos volvamos homosexuales y seduzcamos a Mai y Zuko para separarlos?

–¡NO! –Callé por un segundo, –¡Oye, esa historia no la escribiré hasta que cumpla 17 años! ¿Cómo te enteraste?

–Lo adiviné –Katara cruzó los brazos. –Al principio era divertido, pero después tu cabeza creaba historias más y más raras…

–Algunas no eran mala idea –susurró Aang sonrojado

–¿En qué te afectan Katara? A la gente le gustan y no hables como si yo fuera la única que escribe cosas locas sobre ustedes y de repente se vuelven fanfics súper populares.

–Es decir, agradezco el romance que le pones –la morena también se sonrojaba. –Y además eres muy buena en los momentos románticos pero….cuando escribes drama te pierdes…

–No soy buena, por eso terminando el doctorado estudiaré letras.

–Suerte con eso –el Avatar comenzaba a burlarse. –Pero en fin ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

–Verán, hasta ahora ustedes han sido una de las parejas más sólidas que he shipeado desde los 10 años y…ahora que son novios, van a casarse y tendrán tres maravillosos hijos, necesito ayuda para una parejita en especial

–¿Los conocemos? –me interrogó la pareja al unísono

–Nop, no son de la serie

–¿¡NO!?

–Nop, los conocí mucho antes que a ustedes dos.

Traigo un proyector de no sé dónde y empiezo a mostrarle unas diapositivas a la pareja:

–Son del primer anime que vi, es decir Pokémon –la primera diapositiva que aparece es la un chico de cabello negro, de unos 15 años (aunque aquí se diga que aún tiene 10 xD) con un Pikachu en su hombro. –Él es Ash Ketchum, Japón dice que tiene 15 o 16 años, pero Latinoamérica dice que tiene 10 años, da igual yo me quedo con que tiene 16 años. Aunque él es una gran persona, un gran entrenador Pokémon y toda la cosa, es muy ingenuo aún.

–Ajá…¿Y…?

–Bien –cambio de diapositiva y muestro una con la foto de una dulce chica pelirroja de ojos verdes cargando un Azurill. –Ella es Misty Waterflower, tiene la misma edad de Ash, ella es una chica espléndida y es amante de los Pokémon de agua y…

–¿Agua? –interrumpió Katara. –Creo que ser lesbiana por un ratito no será tan malo si es con esa chica…–No me esperaba eso de Katara…¡Ay, al diablo, yo esperaba eso algún día! xD

–¡KATARA! –gritó Aang ofendido.

–Estoy bromeando amorcito –la maestra agua le da un tierno beso al maestro aire

–Si ya acabaron…–les grito fastidiada. –Bien, a ella le gusta Ash desde la primera temporada pero NUNCA se lo dijo…y ahora necesito que se queden juntos antes de que la nueva babosa que viaja con Ash tome la delantera

–Ajá…¿Qué debemos hacer?

–Aang, debes aconsejar a Misty para que se le declare a Ash y Katara, tú ayuda a Ash para que admita de una vez por todas sus sentimientos por Misty ¿Pueden hacerlo?

–Pues ya qué… –dijo resignada la pareja.

–¡Gracias! Ya luego escribiré una historia para ustedes solitos, como lo hacía antes

–No puedo creer que hay que hacer esto…

–Escucha Aang –la chica de ojos azules mira a su novio. –No quiero que te fijes en esa chica de la que habló Val ¿Está bien?

–Claro que no amorcito, solo tengo ojos para ti –Aang toma las manos de Katara con cariño. –Solo si tú no te fijas en ese chico

–Jamás amorcito –después de eso, se dan un tierno beso

–¡Oigan! ¡Dense prisa!

Maldito el día que me quedé soltera…¿A quién engaño? Me hacía falta un tiempecito sola :3333

Conduzco a la parejita :3 a unos consultorios, no sin antes llamar a los representantes de los chicos xD:

–¡Hey Bryke! Les agradezco por prestarme a los muchachos un ratito…si, si, ya sé que ustedes los crearon pero ¡Oh! Se los agradezco mucho, y no se preocupen, les pagaré regalías xD

En fin.

En ese momento, los dos entran a los consultorios. Cuando Katara ve la puerta del consultorio lee "Maestra Katara. Experta en aceptación de sentimientos"

–Bueno, al menos me respetan –ríe la chica y entra a ponerse una bata que encuentra en un perchero

Aang lee en la puerta de su consultorio "Avatar Aang. Experto en confesiones amorosos"

–Val enloquece cada día más…si es así en el bachillerato ya no me quiero imaginar la universidad –Aang empezó a reír (¿Me llamó loca?)

Bueno, terminando con la locura…

* * *

Hacía el consultorio de Aang, se dirigía una chica pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes nerviosa. Jugueteaba con sus manos o con su cabello, no estaba segura de lo que hacía

–Bien, veamos, según esa chica loca, este chico es muy bueno aconsejando así que ¿Qué pierdo?

Con temor la chica tocó la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo Aang amablemente.

La chica entró temerosa y vio a Aang ¿El dichoso consejero era un chico de 14 años? ¿En serio?

–¿Usted es el consejero?

–Claro, siéntate

La pelirroja se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio, Aang miró atento a la chica

_"Es linda, pero yo solo amo a mi Katara"_

–Hola, me llamo Misty, soy la líder de gimnasio de Cerulean City

–Soy el Avatar Aang, mucho gusto ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Bueno, Val me dijo que tú eras bueno en eso de ayudar a declarar

–Val, esa chica está loca (¿Ya párale Aang, no? xD)

–Bueno, como sea…verás. Hay un chico que me gusta desde hace años, pero él es muy tonto, quiero gustarle pero no sé ni que siente por mí, si me ve como una amiga, si me quiere como algo más…

–Sé que sientes…créenme.

–¿Ah sí?

–Veras, me pasó con mi Katara –Aang empezó a sonrojarse. –Yo la quería pero ella solo me veía como un amigo, con el tiempo admitió que me quería y al final pude hacerla mi novia.

–Oh… –Misty saca su pañuelo y llora de felicidad. –Eso es hermoso…

–¿Tú quieres que ese chico se fije en ti, eh?

–Si…

–Bien –Aang sonrió. –Cuenta con mi ayuda, ya que Val me embarcó en esto.

–Bien –la pelirroja sonrió también.

Mientras tanto, en el otro consultorio; Katara estaba observando todo a su alrededor y buscando agua para practicar su agua control, hasta que tocan la puerta de su consultorio:

–Adelante –dijo amablemente Katara

Entró un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés, alto y guapo. Katara solo sonrió amablemente

–Hola

–Oh…hola, soy Ash

–Me llamo Katara, siéntate

Ash, algo temeroso se sentó donde Katara le indicó. Estaba nervioso, ¿Qué hacía en un consultorio? ¿Cuál era su problema?

–Disculpa Katara pero... ¿Qué hago aquí?

–Tú dime

–Val me trajo aquí, primero me coqueteó y luego me dijo que viniera contigo

–Val… –susurró Katara riendo. –En fin…aquí ayudaré a que acepten sentimientos reprimidos, como el amor…

–¿El amor?

–¿Tú amas a alguien, acaso?

Ash se sonrojó y cubrió su rubor con su gorra, Katara tomó eso como una sospecha:

–No, no estoy seguro Katara…

–Uhm…hagamos un análisis ¿Te parece?

–Lo que digas…–la maestra agua miró fijamente a Ash. –Veamos ¿Tienes amigas, no?

–Claro…

La maestra agua ya se estaba confundiendo ¿En serio estaba lista para hacer esto? Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se dio cuenta que amaba a Aang,.

–¿Has sentido atracción hacia alguna de ellas?

El pelinegro hizo un recuento mental, es cierto que a todas sus amigas las ha querido por igual pero jamás hizo hincapié en alguna de ellas ; Serena, Iris, Dawn, May y Misty…

Esperen ¿Misty? ¿Por qué se sonrojó al recordar a Misty? ¿Por qué sonrió al recordarla? ¿Será qué…?

–Ash…¿Todo bien?

–Oh si –el chico se puso nervioso. –Solo pensaba…

–Responde a mi pregunta ¿Te gusta alguna de ellas o alguna conocida?

–No estoy seguro…pero creo que hay una.

–Bien –Katara apoyó los brazos en el escritorio y los entrelazó –Cuéntame todo…

–Bueno…ella se llama Misty.

_"Oh, la chica amante de los Pokémon de agua…debí saberlo"_

Y así Katara escuchaba atentamente al azabache, intrigada por una curiosa historia de amor como esa, después de todo ayudar iba a ser interesante. (Gracias, gracias x3)

Mientras la maestra agua ayudaba al joven entrenador Pokemon, el avatar seguía aconsejándole a la líder de gimnasio.

–Mira, primero le dices cara a cara lo que sientes y después ¡BAM! ¡Lo besas!

–¿Y funciona?

–Bueno, en un sueño mío me funcionó xD

–Está bien, está bien ¿Y si me rechaza?

–Pues ya ni modo, sigue adelante, dices que tu puesto en tu universo es importante ¿No?

–Bueno…–suspiró Misty resignada. –No tanto pero sí…

–Misty, tienes que decirle, algo que me dijo una de mis vidas pasadas fue "El amor siempre encuentra su camino" si él es el indicado, lo sabrías ¿No crees?

–Wow…Misty se maravilló con las palabras de Aang. –¿De verdad eres un monje?

–Bueno… –dicho esto, ambos empezaron a reír…

Misty, al lado de Aang ya sentía un poco más de seguridad de confesar sus sentimientos hacia Ash, mientras que con él…

–El pañuelo, el anzuelo…¿Tan tonto fui? –decía el entrenador mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el escritorio.

–No es tu culpa Ash, te concentras tanto en otras cosas que no notas lo que pasa a tu alrededor, me pasó con Aang, me concentré tanto en la guerra que jamás note que lo amaba…

–¿De verdad?

–Escucha, lo que debes de hacer es lo siguiente…si ella se te declara, creo que deberías aceptar porque tú también la amas, ¿no?

–Si…eso creo –se sonrojó el chico

–¿La aceptarás?

–Si –dijo decidido. –La aceptaré porque Yo la Amo

Katara se enterneció con esas hermosas palabras y esa determinación, de ese consultorio saldría una hermosa pareja y lo sabía (Wiiiiii, no estoy tan loca después de todo, eh? xDDDD)

–Te felicito Ash, de verdad –Katara se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Ash

–Gracias pero… ¿Y qué hago ahora?´

–Bueno…cuando se te declare va a besarte así que supongo que tienes que corresponder ¿No?

–Eso creo… –de nuevo el chico se sonrojó.

La morena sintió algo de ternura hacia la ingenuidad del entrenador. Al poco rato, encontró una botella de agua la cual tomo y con ella hizo un corazón de hielo con su agua control:

–Toma –le entrega el corazón. –Tenlo como un recuerdo de que nos conocimos, puedes quedártelo o dárselo

–Gracias ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

–Agua control amigo.

–He sabido de pokemon que hacen eso pero ¿Un humano?

–Ugh –la maestra agua se fastidió. –No voy a contarte esa historia, apenas acabe esta historia todo esto se olvidará, eso es lo que hace Val (Oooh, soy tan hermosa :3)

–Como sea ¿Qué hago ahora?

–Vamos, tienes que poner en práctica todo lo que te dije

Ash y Katara se dirigieron a la puerta, justamente cuando ellos salían del consultorio, Misty y Aang estaban saliendo del otro consultorio. Ambos estaban riendo felices:

–Oh por Dios Aang ¡Eres divertido! Ya veo porque Katara te quiere tanto

–¡Ah! ¡Y eso que soy más gracioso que Toph y Sokka juntos!

–Oh no amorcito, di eso y estarás lleno de golpes de boomerang y enterrado en la tierra

Aang miró a Katara aunque también notó a Ash, el no dudo a preguntarle a Misty:

–¿Es él? –le susurró el maestro aire a la entrenadora

–Sí, es él

–Hola Ash –Aang amablemente hizo una reverencia y saludó a Ash. –Soy el Avatar Aang

–Hola, gusto en conocerte

–¡Tú debes ser Katara! –Misty se acercó a ella. –Aang habló mucho de ti ¿De verdad controlas el agua?

–Ajá –Katara sonrió creídamente

–¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Y qué se siente?!

–Bueno amiga….¡Es grandioso! –Katara empezó a dar saltitos de emoción junto con Misty

Genial, los junto para una terapia y pasa esto, debo tener más cuidado con lo que hago :/

–Así que, Avatar Aang ¿Katara es tu novia?

–Claro que sí –sonrió Aang. –Misty me contó que has salvado tu mundo varias veces

–Vamos, no es gran cosa…

–Es gran cosa amigo, yo hice lo mismo, salvé a las Cuatro Naciones de una inminente guerra

–¡Una guerra! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

–Aprendiendo los cuatro elementos amigo ¡Ah! –saca las canicas del capítulo 3 del libro 1 –Haciendo esto

Volvió a hacer girar las canicas con su aire control, Ash solo empezó a reírse:

–¡Eres fabuloso amigo! ¡Dame esos cinco! –después chocaron sus palmas.

Luego que los chicos y las chicas convivieran y juguetearan, Aang y Katara se pusieron serios y recordaron a qué los obligué xD

–En fin, Misty fue un placer ayudarte

–Lo mismo digo Aang, me ayudaste y me hiciste pasar un buen rato –la pelirroja sonrió mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Aang

–Gracias Katara, fuiste de gran ayuda –Ash hizo lo mismo, Katara sonrió

–No te preocupes Ash y suerte con lo de ser maestro Pokémon ¿Si?

–Oh claro, gracias

Dicho esto, Aang y Katara regresaron a sus respectivos consultorios, dejando solos a la parejita :3333

–Oh…hola Ash –dijo sonrojada Misty

–Hola Mist ¿Qué hacías con el Avatar Aang?

–Yo…vine a pedirle un consejo, no más –Misty trataba de ocultarse en su fase de tsundere. –Nada más…¿Y tú que hacías con Katara?

–Nada, solo hablábamos… –el chico ocultaba su sonrojo con su gorra.

–Ya veo…

Discretamente Katara salió de su consultorio y corrió hacia el de Aang, quién estaba escuchando toda la charla

–¿Y bien?

–No se han dicho nada ¿Funcionó lo que les dijimos?

–Ahora lo sabremos –dijo Katara mientras escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta

Mientras la pareja de maestros escuchaba, la pareja de entrenadores no decía nada y solo se limitaban a sonrojarse o a preguntas bobas cómo…

–¿Y dónde está Pikachu?

–Val dijo que lo cuidaría, honestamente tengo miedo de que le haga algo (¡Ay, ni que me lo fuera a comer m'ijo ¬¬)

–Oh por…–ambos empezaron a reírse.

–En fin –dijo Misty nerviosa. –Ash, debo decirte algo…

_"Aquí viene…"_ pensó nervioso el pelinegro

–¡DATE PRISA MISTY! –Gritó Katara desde el otro lado de la puerta

La líder de gimnasio se atemorizó y recordó todos los consejos que Aang le dio.

–Escucha…sabes que eres alguien importante para mí ¿Verdad?

–Sí…Y sabes que tú también lo eres…¿Verdad? –el chico se llevaba las manos a la nuca

Katara y Aang estaban hartándose de la lentitud de los entrenadores, tan solo bastaba ver como se llevaban las manos a la cara con fastidio:

–¿Qué no Vale nos hizo decir eso en "Why don't you come with me?" ?

–_Why don't you come with me? Sakebitai nara! Why don't you come to our never ending party night? _–cantaba Aang en voz baja

–¡Aang! –gritó Katara para que su novio dejara de canturrear

–Lo siento –dijo el monje apenado. –Pero esa fue una de mis historias favoritas

–A mí me gustó más "World is mine" y al parecer a los lectores también –exclamó la maestra agua sonriente _(Es verdad. Según mis cálculos mis fics más famosos son "World is mine" y "Chismes podridos y chocolate" y los menos populares son "I Love XMas" y "Hey my friend")_

–Vale escucha mucho a los Vocaloid y a Tomoko Kawase

–Ya calla amorcito, hay que seguir escuchando.

Pudieron haber alargado más la plática ya que Ash y Misty estaban en las mismas, sin decirse nada y mirando a otro lado.

–Entonces Mist…¿Qué querías decirme?

–Lo que quiero decirte es… –Misty se dignó a mirar a Ash a los ojos. –Me gustas mucho…

–¿En serio?

–Si…. –entre más florecieran los sentimientos, más se acercaban. –Demasiado, diría yo…

–Tú también me gustas…mucho… –el pelinegro miró a la líder de gimnasio con ternura.

–¿De verdad? ¡Fabuloso!

Sin decir nada, juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno, con alegría, al ver que sus consejos rindieron frutos, Aang y Katara se abrazaron;

–Ser consejeros no es tan malo ¿Eh, Katara?

–Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, ¿No? –dijo la maestra agua rompiendo el abrazo. –¿Por qué no intentamos con Sokka y Toph?

–Buena idea…

En ese momento, aparezco tan linda como siempre con Pikachu dormido en mis brazos y veo todo:

–Hey nada mal, sabía que esos dos servirían…si tan solo eso pasara en la vida real y no solamente en lo que escribimos

Esquivo a la parejita que seguían besando y entro al consultorio discretamente.

–Muy bien chicos, sabía que podía confiar en ustedes…justamente estaba trabajando en una historia para ustedes n.n

–Gracias a ti Val, me divertí mucho con Ash, es un tipo genial –dijo Katara acariciando a Pikachu quien dormía como bebé :3

–Y Misty es genial, ya veo porque los shipeas…

–No se encelen –abrazo a la pareja. –También a ustedes los quiero muchísimo

–¿Y qué sigue ahora, Val?

–Bueno…tengo que hacer tarea pero seguiré trabajando en mis otros fics, "Never Ending Party Night" y "Heartbreaking Ghost Love", tengo ganas de hacer sufrir a Danny :3 Pero voy a escribir mucho más…no me detendré hasta volverme una famosa escritora y publicar mis best-sellers

–Primero termina el bachillerato –me regañó Aang mientras él también acariciaba a Pikachu. –¿Este es el Pikachu de Ash?

–Se aburrió de mí y se quedó dormido, me parezco a Jigglypuff –rio inocentemente

–Como sea, ojala sigas escribiendo más de nosotros y ellos, nos divierte y nos gusta que varios escritores nos hagan vivir cosas locas, con sus mundos alternos y todo eso ¡Es fabuloso!

–Eso solo demuestra lo mucho que los queremos y admiramos. No soy la única que los hac vivir cosas locas

En ese momento, la pareja de entrenadores Pokemon entra al consultorio tomados de la mano (¡Awww que ternura! :3 )

–Hola Val –me dice Ash sonriente…(Porque todo es posible en el mundo de la escritura xD) –Veo que no mataste a Pikachu

–Cállate bobo –contesto mientras le entregó a Pikachu dormido. –Se durmió, se aburrió de mí

–Como sea ¿Seguirás escribiendo?

–¡Claro que si muchachos! Pero de una vez les advierto que en marzo me tomo un descanso por mis evaluaciones y en abril le sigo.

–Oh bueno

Me giró hacia la audiencia y les digo:

–Muchas gracias por leer esta locura, ya luego regreso con más de mis escritos ¡Grayson fuera xD!

Ahora espero que este tampoco sea un fic impopular…

**FIN**

* * *

¿No se creían que Ash, Misty, Aang y Katara valorarían nuestro trabajo? Pues quise darle un reconocimiento aunque sea pequeñito a todos los escritores de fanfics porque es decir, somos una comunidad ¿No?

Pero lo que le dije a los muchachos xD es verdad; seguiré trabajando ya que tengo inspiración como para 15 fics nuevos que tenía en planes aunque varios seguirán truncos por un ratito xD ¡Pero los continuaré! Lo juro x3

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
